


Death and Freedom.

by Die_Sehnsucht



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Sehnsucht/pseuds/Die_Sehnsucht
Summary: "As long as we continue to fight, we are not beaten!"
Kudos: 2





	Death and Freedom.

Gã đứng trên mái nhà, thở dốc từng hơi, mồ hôi nhễ nhại chảy dọc xuống cổ. Hoàng hôn trải một sắc ảm đạm nhàn nhạt khắp bãi cỏ nhuốm màu u tối. Mấy cái xác to lớn mục ruỗng đen ngòm của bọn titan nằm la liệt trên nền đất gồ ghề, máu thịt tỏa ra hơi nóng mịt mù. Đảo đôi mắt màu xám tro nhìn quanh nhằm quan sát tình hình, Mike suy nghĩ trong giây lát. Vẫn còn lại vài con lảng vảng quanh đây, cái miệng to lớn mở rộng, tựa như vẫn chưa thỏa mãn cơn thèm khát thịt người.

Không, gã đã kéo dài đủ thời gian rồi.

Tra một thanh kiếm vào hộp, Mike đưa tay lên miệng, lấy hơi và huýt một tiếng dài. Tiếng sáo lách qua bụi cây, vọng về khoảng đất trống phía xa.

Chỉ là, gã vẫn lo ngại về con titan to lớn không bình thường đang đi lòng vòng ở đằng kia.

Khẽ chau mày, lòng gã dấy lên đủ loại lo sợ. Chắc chắn là có điều gì đó khác thường. Nó cũng phải cao tầm 17m, một con quái vật khổng lồ. Gã chưa từng thấy bất kì loại titan như thế này trước đây. Và điều đáng quan ngại nhất, nó chỉ đi vòng quanh thay vì nhào đến và bắt lấy gã như những loại titan tầm thường khác.

Con ngựa nâu chạy về phía Mike, khiến cho lòng gã đỡ nặng hơn một chút. Tuyệt, thế là gã chẳng cần phải ở lại đây đến tận nửa đêm.

Bất thình lình, con ngựa khỏe khoắn thân yêu của gã bị tóm lên không trung, bốn chân giãy giụa đạp vào khoảng trống trên cao, và cuối cùng nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay của thứ quái vật kì dị đằng kia. Đôi đồng tử gã giãn ra, và cơ mặt đơ cứng lại, đứng hình trong một phút.

Nó nhắm vào con ngựa?

Rút thanh kiếm và siết chặt, Mike chực chờ động tĩnh. Và rồi, con ngựa bay thẳng về phía gã. Trong một giây trước khi nhận ra sự việc, gã chẳng kịp xoay xở né tránh. Cả con ngựa béo ục và cơ thể cao lêu nghêu của gã tạo thành một cú va chạm mạnh, phần mái nhà dưới chân bị thủng một lỗ, khói bụi và gạch vụn bay mù mịt. Mất thăng bằng, gã ngã lăn quay xuống phía dưới, phổi bị đè ép nặng nề.

Con titan nhỏ thó phía dưới vươn lên bắt lấy Mike ngay khi gã vừa rơi khỏi mái ngói và lơ lửng giữa không trung. Nó nhét thân dưới của gã vào cái miệng to lớn đầy kinh tởm, và cắn phập một cái.

Đau.

Gã gào lên, chân cảm giác như bị nghiền nát. Và gã cố đẩy con titan ra, máu đỏ trào nơi khóe môi, mồ hôi túa ra ướt đẫm lưng áo.

\- Chờ đã.

Cái bóng khổng lồ của con titan quái thú bao trùm lấy gã. Run rẩy ngẩng đầu lên, mặt đối mặt với thứ to lớn kì dị trước mắt, cổ họng gã nghẹn ứ lại. Nhưng ác quỷ dường như không có suy nghĩ, nó vẫn tiếp tục nhai nát bắp chân gã. Máu tuôn ra, văng tung tóe khắp nơi.

\- Hả, không phải ta đã bảo là dừng lại rồi sao?

Trong thoáng chốc, con titan nhỏ bị bóp nát, nhãn cầu lồi ra ngoài và cái đầu vỡ vụn, mấy tảng thịt nhầy nhụa bắn tứ tung. Gã rơi xuống bãi cỏ, cố gắng gượng dậy, hơi thở khó khăn thoát ra cuống họng. Nhưng nỗi sợ hãi bao trùm lấy tâm trí khiến cho Mike chẳng còn tỉnh táo và sáng suốt. Cũng phải, chẳng ai có thể giữ nổi bình tĩnh khi biết mình sắp bị ăn thịt.

\- Nói cho ta nghe, thứ thiết bị này được gọi là gì thế? Cái mà ngươi dùng nó để bay lượn ấy.

Và gã hoang mang. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, gã đối diện với một con titan biết nói. Thứ âm thanh ồm ồm tựa như tiếng gọi của ác ma, vang vọng từ sâu thẳm dưới đáy địa ngục. Làn gió âm ti lướt qua sống lưng, lành lạnh như có một bàn tay vô hình đang vuốt ve cần cổ. Gã còn chẳng thể nào mở miệng ra để đáp lời.

Gã sợ.

\- Ta chắc là chúng ta nói cùng một ngôn ngữ mà nhỉ. Chà, chắc có lẽ là do ngươi sợ quá.

Và nó đưa tay lên gãi phần cằm rậm rạp, miệng tiếp tục lải nhải, nhưng Mike đã chẳng còn thần trí mà lắng nghe nữa. Khi con titan khổng lồ vươn cánh tay lông lá dài ngoằng đó ra, gã cúi sụp người xuống, ôm chặt lấy đầu. Bộ động cơ ODM bị tháo khỏi hông gã.

"Chúng ta chỉ thua khi nào chúng ta bỏ cuộc và không còn chiến đấu nữa. Chỉ cần tiếp tục chiến đấu, thì chúng ta vẫn chưa bị đánh bại."

Gã, chính gã đã nói với Nanaba như thế. Vậy mà giờ đây gã lại đang đầu hàng trước nỗi sợ sao? 

Không, gã không can tâm!

Cắn chặt môi, Mike vớ lấy thanh kiếm thép gần đó.

Khi nào chúng ta còn chiến đấu, có nghĩa là chúng ta vẫn chưa bị đánh bại.

Gã gào lên, ý chí sục sôi xen lẫn nổi căm hận len lỏi trong lồng ngực. Ác quỷ phải bị tận diệt, nhất định phải bị tận diệt bởi chính tay con người!

\- À, các ngươi di chuyển được rồi.

Quái vật vừa dứt lời, những con titan đứng yên, nép sau tòa nhà từ nãy đến giờ bỗng chuyển động, chạy nhào đến gã.

\- Không! Không!

Nước mắt ngắn dài, gã lê người bỏ chạy. Nhưng sinh vật nhỏ bé như con người thì làm sao có thể chiến thắng được quái vật... Không, gã vẫn chưa muốn chết.

\- Đừng! Dừng lại đi! Dừng lại! Không!

Mike vùng vẫy, thét gào trong tuyệt vọng. Cánh tay, bắp chân gã bị cắn, bị nhai, bị xé nát. Cơn đau kinh hoàng ập tới liên tiếp, tựa như bị sóng thần càn quét khắp người.

Đây là ác mộng.

Đây là địa ngục.

Máu đỏ gã thấm lên bãi cỏ xanh mướt, tạo thành từng vũng, từng vũng nhầy nhụa. Mùi máu tanh nồng đượm mùi sắt lan trong không khí.

Gã không muốn chết...

Gã không muốn...

Gã không...

Bầu trời nhuốm màu hoàng hôn buồn bã là tất cả những gì Mike thấy vào giây phút cuối đời. Cơ thể gã bị xé làm đôi, máu tuôn như suối. Huyết đỏ lỏng lẻo nhiều đến nỗi tưởng chừng có thể biến thành sông, chôn vùi tất cả.

Lại nữa.

Lại thêm một cánh chim sa ngã bị tước đi đôi cánh tự do.


End file.
